


Yubikiri

by AntisocialFool_05



Series: Random songs and writing in the bathroom at 3AM [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira cuts his pinky off- thats the fic, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Light Masochism, Lust, M/M, Prostitute Akira, Unrequited Love, Yubikiri, finger cut, i should have stick with art, is this considered self harm?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntisocialFool_05/pseuds/AntisocialFool_05
Summary: Akira is in love, and he needs to prove it.What better way than to cut off his own pinky, and give it to his crush?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akira Kurusu/Goro Akechi onesided
Series: Random songs and writing in the bathroom at 3AM [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556059
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Yubikiri

**Author's Note:**

> Traditionally in Japan, when a prostitute fell in love, she presented the lover with her pinky finger, showing her devotion.
> 
> you can see how i gave up towards the end

Akira was in love.

there's no doubt about it, There's no other way to explain the feelings Akira has when he looks at Goro Akechi. Akira was in love with Goro, simple as that.

only if was simple, since Akira is in love, his job is so much harder!

his job was easy, and it paid a lot much more than working at three jobs combined! all Akira has to do is lay on a bed, look pretty, and let others do whatever they do please to his body. it was easy Money, and it felt good too! Akira obviously never told anyone, not a single soul that he sells his body. Akira would never hear the end of the complaining if he told them.

it was easy, and everything crumbled when Akira realized his feelings for Akechi Goro.

now every time Akira goes to work, all he feels is sick,- so sick that it's not G _oro Akechi_ doing this to him as he fantasizes at night, no, instead of its disgusting middle-aged men. Akira feels so disgusting afterward like he needs to bathe in bleach! Akira already denied so many men that his boss might as well fire him, but Akira _needs_ the money.

falling in love with Akechi was unexpected as Hating the pleasure of his job, and so suddenly too. to be honest, Akira's upset, and thinks he has to right to be upset, Akira has lost so much sleep due to his thoughts. thoughts of what it be like to hold Akechi's hand, thoughts of what it be like to go on dates, thoughts of what it be like to be sandwiched between a bed and Akechi.

another reason is how _little_ Akira sees the detective- that isn't behind a screen, seeing Akechi was as rare as finding a four-leaf clover. its nearly every night Akira begs that Akechi is there when he gets home, which is almost never- but if Akechi is, he leaves immediately! it's so...Annoying!

those days Akechi is at Leblanc, Akira gets so desperate to have a conversation that's longer than a minute with Akechi that he has to beg Akechi to play a game of chess- despite not even knowing how to. it worked, to Akira's luck, he's just thankful it's so similar to Shogi

being desperate got him here, at least

it was a quiet night, Akechi and he was playing a game of chess, and of course, Akira was losing. Akira couldn't focus, his attention more on Akechi than the game itself.

Akechi had a sharp jawline, and a visible neck _(Akira seriously needs to thank whoever made the summer school uniform at Akechi's school)..._ Akechi had his hand to his chin and he looked so...determined to win a simple game of chess. Akira chewed on his lip, rubbing his thighs together. Akira would give anything to have Akechi..even if it cost everything to have a chance to be with Akechi, Akira wouldn't hesitate taking it.

this boy was driving Akira insane, and Akira honestly has no idea how much he can hold his feelings back. Akechi was making it worst too, coming to Leblanc with a _sleeveless_ shirt. Akira is trying his hardest not to pay attention to Akechi's arms. Akira's heart feels as if it's going to explode- he really needs to confess- Because these feelings are driving him insane, and confessing to Akechi would be great, for both outcomes.

if Akira confesses, and Akechi returns the feelings; Akira can _finally_ stop using that voicemail Akechi sent him a month ago

if Akira confesses, and Akechi rejects him; Akira can move on, and get back to his job

the only con was that Akira really wants it to be the first one because Akira really needs to stop listening to that voice mail before Futaba notices he only listens to it at night; although he's pretty sure Futaba already knows.

Akira already deiced a few days ago, he would confess to Akechi- its only _when_ he can confess.

there is no way Akechi would ever speak to him again if Akira confesses on like- a live television show- so Being dramatic was out of the questions. a love letter was out of the question- Akechi gets a lot of them and throws them away without even looking at who sent it...so maybe in secret? and direct-

Akira blink, glancing at the surrounds. Leblanc was empty...cozy and a bit romantic. Akira gulp..he could, he could totally confess right now...it might be best Akira does so right now. who knows when Akira might see Akechi again, and get him alone...Akira sighed, glancing at the game..is he really going to do this..?

spoiler alert; he is

"I love you"

Akira blurted out, his eyes fixated onto Akechi, watching his every move

The other boy froze, His mouth a-gap. Akechi slowly looked up with a shook expression and his hand visibly shaking. "I mean it" Akira added. Akechi nodded, but his expression remains the same. Akira kept staring at him with a smile, his heart was beating too fast. after a minute of silence, Akechi coughed into his hand, his eyes returning back down at the chess game. "i..can't respond to that" Akechi muttered as he moved a chess piece.

Akira let out a breath he didn't know he was holding..that wasn't an answer Akira was expecting....but at least Akechi didn't reject him, yet. Akira hummed, making his moved and taking out one of Akechi's piece. "why not?" he asked.

"Are you sure you're in love with me?"

Akira blinked, once again taken back. "of course I am" Akira respond immediately, almost feeling insulted that Akechi didn't believe him "I know what feeling I have when I look at you" Akira added, and watched Akechi's expression changed from shook to a distress one. Akechi didn't respond for a long time, Akira almost thought it was the end of their conversation.

Akechi made his move, another awful one that is. "Kurusu-Kun" Akechi muttered, he crossed his arms "I have no right to decide your emotions, but..." Akechi trailed off, "you're a prostitute, and a sex addict...maybe...maybe you're just feeling lust?"

how Akechi knew those- Akira isn't even going to question. Akira honestly would be surprised if Akechi didn't know

Akira watched him, _lust?_ Akira does want Akechi to pin him down, but Akira also wants to go on dates, hold his hand and grow old with Akechi...Akira frown, looking down at the chess game. why would Akechi say something like that? Akira can....he can quit this..habit.., he can! his job means nothing compared to Akechi! Akechi doesn't know how far Akira is willing to go just to be with him...

Akira sighed, raising his head to look Akechi in the eye "Well, I do admit I want a _passionate_ night with you-" Akechi choked on air "but I also want to grow old with you- I'm in love, not lusting" Akira answered

somehow, Akira knew that Akechi wasn't still convinced by his words. "I still doubt that..' love'.." Akechi muttered, his cheeks a nice shade of red. "can you prove it?"

Akira looked back at the board, his eyes trailing to his hand that was resting on the table...Akechi wants him to prove that Akira loves him- all Akira needs to go is show that he's serious...

"Yes, tomorrow, you'll see," Akira said, and moved his piece, before muttering; "checkmate"

**_................_ ** ****

Akira didn't sleep that night- too lost in thought about the detective. it was around 5 am, Akira gave up on sleeping three hours ago. the sun wasn't up yet, and Akira hasn't turned on the lights so he's been standing in the dark. He stood at the counter, a knife in hand and a cutting board in front of him, he was slicing carrots up, cutting them as small as Akira could

he was doing this mainly because Akira can get his mind of Akechi.

he was worried about what Akechi said yesterday, actually, he's already finished the task- his proof that his feelings will carry for eternity. his proof was resting on the counter, where Akechi usually sat. Akechi wants Akira to prove that his feelings are not lust, that Akira won't run off to someone else after using him. Akira couldn't help but smile at the thought...Akechi was worried, and it made Akira's heart do the thing.

and it gave Akira enough courage.

Without even having a second thought, Akira pushed the sliced carrot off the cutting board and placed his pinky under the knife.

Akira smiled and sliced.

**_............._ ** ****

"....huh? Did you hurt yourself kid?"

Akira jumped, looking up from his half-eaten curry. Sojiro was behind the counter giving him an odd look, or rather his left hand "your pinky " Sojiro said, and pointed to it "how'd you hurt it? it wasn't injured yesterday" Sojiro ask, his usual ' _i do worry for you but if I act nice you'll misbehave_ ' act.

the younger boy smiled, glancing at his 'pinky' which was warped in bandages "the door closed on it" Akira lied, as he picked his spoon back up, without using his pinky. Akira heard Sojiro chuckle "Can you even bend it?" Sojiro asked "you look like you're playing princess, with your pinkie stuck out like that"

Akira chuckled too, attempting to wiggle his pinky, it didn't move. "I guess you gotta get used to it because _it's not there_ ," Akira said, as he abruptly stood up. Before sojiro could even respond, Akira grabbed the Bento that's been by him since morning. "thank you for the meal, ill be off" Akira said and walked out the door without letting Sojiro saying anything else.

He paused outside, His bag was Mona- free today, thankfully. Akira dug into his bag and grabbed his phone. Akira silently prayed as he opened his messages

\----------------

_ GORO AKECHI <\---> AKIRA KURUSU _

_ AKIRA KURUSU: hey, where are you? _

_ GORO AKECHI: I'm currently at the Shibuya police station. _

_ GORO AKECHI: why do you ask? _

_ AKIRA KURUSU: I'll tell you when I see you. _

_ \------------------- _

Akira let out a heavy breathe, thankful for Akechi for responding so soon, and being thankful he doesn't need his pinkie to type. Akira checked the time, 6:40...it takes about forty-five minutes to get to the police station. Akira would still have plenty of time to get to the police station- even if he's late, Akira could ask Kawakami to pull some strings. Akira hummed to himself, he put his phone back into his bag and made his way to the police station.

he glanced at the bento he held tightly every so minute, it was two-tier bento...he really hopes Akechi likes it, he put his heart and soul into it! Akira was lost in thought as he walked to the police station, ignoring the way people stared at his hand

before he knew it, he was by the police station, it was crowed as always. Akira frown, there is no way Akechi would accept his bento in the public eye...Akira sighed, and then his eyes were immediately caught onto a familiar face. Akechi was waiting outside, checking his watch. Akira couldn't resist a smile as he ran up to him "good morning" Akira greeted, his hands behind his back. Akechi jumped at the sound of his voice "good morning to you too.."Akechi murmured "May I ask why you wanted to see me this early?" Akechi asked.

Akira hummed, tapping his cheek with his right finger and pretending to think. Akira needs to get Akechi alone... "I can't seem to remember," Akira said "walk with me and we'll see if I Remember" Akira suggests, already walking away from Akechi. Akira heard Akechi sputter, and soon he saw Akechi beside him.

the two walked for a bit, Akira had a place in mind and he avoiding Akechi's question by giving obnoxious responses ( _"where are we going?" "somewhere where the sun is, I presume")_

after a ten minute walk, Akira finally got to where he wanted to be at; a park. "here we go!" Akira said, and walked up ahead. "a park..?" Akechi whispered behind him. Akira expected to park to be empty, which it was. Akira walked a bit further until he reaches the swings. he turns around to face Akechi "Sit," Akira said, and he sat on one of the swings.

Akechi stood in front of him, in disbelief. Akechi huffed "I hope you have a very good reason for this" Akechi murmured bitterly, as he sat on the swing next to Akira. Akira smiled and brought out the bento. Akira handed Akechi the bento "my proof"

Akechi stared down the bento, and raised a brow "its a bento..?" He said, he took it slowly and placed it on his lap

Akira nodded "yes, and that's my proof, from our conversation from last night" Akira replied, and gesture his hand to the bento "open it"

Akechi looked at him, he seemed uncomfortable as he undid the tie. Akechi slowly lift the lie of the first layer was a completely normal bento, minus that everything was shaped like a heart. Akechi face turn red, Akira laughed at Akechi's reaction "you're acting like I placed a bomb in them, Akechi" Akira laughed out "you're cute when you blush"

the boy beside him huffed. Akechi didn't respond, instead, he reached to lift the first layer. that's when Akira's heart started doing that thing, Akira carefully watched Akechi's expression. Akechi took the first layer off,

and then Akechi dropped it, the food falling onto the ground. Akira couldn't bring himself to be angry or upset, it wasn't the food Akira put all his love into, after all.

Akechi stared at the bento in shook, Akira smiled, he looked at the second layer of the bento, which only had his cut off pinky in a pool of his own blood. just like I rehearsed, Akira gulp and took a deep breathe "I love you, Akechi Goro"

there was a brief silence, until Akira brought up his left hand, only his pinkie up- which was actually a carrot. Akechi slowly looked up and stared at the pinkie in horror as Akira opened his mouth "[I swear](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RWlefpzkRho) that I love you!"

**Author's Note:**

> My mind: Akechi TwinK! He babey! he bottom boi!
> 
> My Heart: Akechi is a top because he shot Akira
> 
> you can tell i forgot to add how Akechi knew about akira's job  
> 
> 
> Im so so.........stress
> 
> i have like so many unwritten/unfinished fic i wanna post- and i wanna post them before Persona 5 royal happens- 
> 
> now every time i goof off, i feel bad bc i want to write these fic but i feel as if i dont have enough time to
> 
> i have a Akira/sae fic  
> a serial killer one  
> one where Akira is a detective with goro
> 
> and a mini fic of the poly theives
> 
> also a god fic
> 
> and a zombie au fic
> 
> and a childhood au fic
> 
> and a CRAP load of oneshots
> 
> and a-


End file.
